This invention relates to a fish landing net and will have application to a landing net wherein the net webbing is maintained tight against the frame until a fish enters the net webbing.
Heretofore, fish landing nets typically include a frame member having a handle and a looped end. A net webbing having an apex was attached to its open end to the frame looped end. One problem associated with landing nets is that during landing of a fish in a current or when the boat is trolling the net webbing is often pulled downstream of the looped end and in the path of the hooked fish. Such a situation can cause loss of the fish and quite possibly loss of the fishing gear that becomes entangled in the net. One attempt to combat the problem above is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,875 issued Feb. 25, 1986 to William E. Ballas. The Ballas patent discloses a fish landing net having a tension spring journalled within the handle and a cord wound thereon with its free end secured to the webbing apex for holding the netting collapsed against the handle when the webbing is empty. One problem associated with the Ballas patent is that the tension on the cord is unadjustable and in strong currents could possibly allow the webbing to reverse itself as mentioned above. Another problem associated with the Ballas patent is the complex nature of the pretension pulley arrangement and excessive cost required to journal the pulley arrangement within the handle portion. Still another problem is that the Ballas patent does not lend itself to a fish landing net having a collapsible handle.